Two Hearts That Will Never Love Again
by EGIRLY
Summary: Basicly read to find out what happens all i can say is that its Shaitlyn with small Smitchie and Naitlyn!


**A heart That Will Never Love Again**

Shane Grey stood at the alter surveying the audience. He was slighty nervous that he was getting married , what scared him the most is that he wasnt sure if Mitchie Torres was the girl for him. He can still remember when he was 16 and he liked this 14 year old girl . It was embaressing to him , to like a younger person. She was in all his activities and classes . For him it was hard not to notice her , there past , the secrets . What hurt him the most is that shes the maitren of honor. It saddened him to see her next to his future wife he remembered back to the day he met her.

**FlashBack**

_Shane Grey was sitting in music 101 . He noticed a girl standing there looking around , he walked over to her and said "Hi I'm Shane " he said shaling her hand _

_"Caitlyn " she responded_

_"Do you wanna sit with me?" he questioned_

_"Sure!" she replied_

**End of FlashBack**

He could remember that was the year he and his brothers got dicovered and later became famous. All it was is that he never mentioned to anyone why he even talked her into dating his younger brother. It was unjust of why he did it. He wished he never did it.

**Flashback**

_14 year old Caitlyn walked over to Shane "Congrats , you deserved to win"_

_He smiled and looked at her , she always looked beautiful and finally decided to ask her out , only he didnt realise this moment ruined his life , this chance to date her he didnt know what to do._

_"Soo uhh Caity would you like to go to the dance with m-" Then it came to his mind that she would say no "y brother Nate?" _

_It crushed him inside that he accidently said that , she barely even knew Nate so why would she say yes._

_"Uh ok why not besides I was hoping this guy would ask me but he never did " He was angry , he wanted to punch this person how could someone not like her, shes Caitlyn Gellar._

_"Oh well im sorry" Shane said._

**End of FlashBack**

With Caitlyn

She held her bougue for her life, also had that same memory , she wished Shane wasnt so clueless. The guy she was talking about was him, she thought he was going to say himself but instead she said his brother , not that she didnt mind or anything but she ended up being apart of Shanes family just not the way she wanted. She could never tell Mitchie or Nate what happened 5 months ago.

**Flashback**

_Shane and Caitlyn were working late in the studio , she was there producer so she had to stay behind with someone and since Nate was out of town visiting his parents , leaving her at home alone. _

_"So how is this" she said showing Shane how she remixed it._

_"Its pretty cool" Shane said_

_"So you and Mitchie are getting married soon thats good" Caitlyn falsly commented_

_"Uh yeah im just not sure if shes the girl for me" Shane said_

_"How so?" she questioned_

_"I think I like this other girl that I used to have a HUGE crush on" he said_

_"Oh really , well why dont you do something to test to see if you still like her" she stated_

_"Okkkkk , then " All of a sudden he kissed her , she waited a moment to kiss back._

**End of Flashback **

Caitlyn was snapped out of her thoughts to look at her stomache , there was a baby bump there , and it was there because of what happened.She told Nate it was his and not his own brothers , she felt wrong about sleeping with Shane she really did but she couldnt help it. After that they grew distant. Then she looked at her best friend Mitchie Torres , soon to be Grey.

With Shane

Shane looked up to hear the music , He saw her walk down the isle he wished it was her in the white dress instead of the blue bridesmaid dress, but still she looked beautiful.

Soon Mitchie was walking down the aisle and he didnt get that same feeling he did when he saw Caitlyn.

Soon the priest asked if anyone objected, he looked at Caitlyn he could tell she was trying to hide her tears , and making it look like whe was happy for Mitchie and him , but he knew she was faking happiness.

And when it came for the vows he said I do aswell as Mitchie and that was that , he walked away with a fake smile on his face knowing he was going to be a father , not an uncle and that he would never have a chance to love her , the love of his life Caitlyn Gellar.

* * *

I know its sad on how he wanted do be with her and she wanted the same but he still wanted to marry Mitchie, i think if I was a reviewer that it sucked that He knew that it was his child and Caitlyn knew , but they never told anyone! so message me if you think it should be a series!


End file.
